


Ode to the Last Account

by RoxieBardi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Look who forgot, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieBardi/pseuds/RoxieBardi
Summary: Because some idiot forgot their password. So, here is a poem about that mistake.





	Ode to the Last Account

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, I am now back due to some dumbass shit that had something to do with forgetting a password.
> 
> Well, hope to god that I don't get kicked because of it.

Roxasolina_Lombardi

My own namesake

Look what you done

I was here to take

And yet look right here son

You done me a bad

Years without luck

Now you made me mad

And even then you don't give two fucks

So here I am

With the internet in hand

And with no damns

I mold anew like kinetic sand

RoxieBardi


End file.
